


King of my Castle

by honestcake



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestcake/pseuds/honestcake
Summary: Roy gets an unwelcome wake-up call after spending a night with the hot castle librarian.Said librarian seems to have a lot more authority than previously suspected.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	King of my Castle

**Author's Note:**

> I should write on the stories I've already started... Well at least this is supposed to be a one shot for real...

There was a knock at the door.

The blonde librarian next to Roy grumbled.

"Time is it?" He demanded to know.

Roy groped for his cellphone. 

"6am." 

Ed groaned louder and hid his head in the pillow. The knocking only grew louder.

Roy sighed and got up, pulling on his underwear from last night and shrugging on his white button up without closing it.

"General Mustang! Open up!"

"Yes, I'm coming!"

The door opened in a way that the bed was mostly shielded from prying eyes, even so Roy only opened it by a crack.

The palace police officers on the other side, to their credit, didn't bat an eyelash at his state of dress.

"Brigadier General Roy Mustang. You are hereby put under arrest. You are advised to follow us discreetly, for your own benefit."

"Does that mean I'm allowed to get dressed?" 

"Officer Brosh will step in with you," the female police officer ordered.

"Ah. In that case I'd rather-" Roy started, not wanting the officer to walk in on Ed.

But the door was yanked from his grip suddenly, revealing Ed, dressed in his clothes from last night and glaring at the officers.

"Doesn't he have, like, diplomatic immunity? What the shit Ross?"

"Sir. That's for diplomats. Not visiting foreign military officers," the female officer informed him, standing at attention.

Sir? Ed worked in the palace library. What was going on?

"What the fuck ever. I was with him all night. Is that enough?" Edward glowered.

The police officers exchanged a nervous glance.

"An… airtight alibi would certainly help in this situation," Ross conceded.

"Let him get dressed and let's go then. I'm gonna take a piss." 

And with that Ed slammed the door in the officers faces.

"What-" Roy started but Ed held up his hand.

"I was serious about needing the bathroom. Just get dressed, bastard."

And with that he disappeared into the en suite and left Roy to get dressed.

He decided on his uniform. He hoped it would signal professionalism and not be taken as a sign of hostility towards the kingdom.

Behind him Ed snorted. 

"Wouldn't have let you fuck me if I'd seen that," he declared.

"What? Not a fan of uniforms?" Roy couldn't suppress the smirk.

"Not a fan of the goddamn military," Ed informed him.

"Well, aren't I glad that I have qualities beyond my rank, then?"

"God, shut up, you're still under arrest despite all of your 'qualities', anyway."

"Ed… are you going to explain this?"

"You're about to figure it out anyway soon so what's the point," the blonde hissed and yanked the door open once more.

Ross and Brosh were still outside, waiting.

They cast clearly nervous glances between him and Ed now, before they started walking.

They had probably no illusions as to how exactly the two of them had spent the night together, not after how Roy had answered the door. 

He didn't particularly care, but Ed clearly had to work with them in a professional setting in the future.

Eventually Ed blew up.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, I'M OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS NOW! HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TO ME YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO RUIN A GUYS DAY!"

Roy choked. 

"It's your birthday? How- I mean how old-"

"Aw, now you're asking? Don't worry, it was after midnight."

Roy froze in his tracks. 

"What!?" He hissed. His heart had stopped beating, he was sure.

"I was already legal when you took off my pants," Ed casually informed him.

In front of them officer Brosh had a sudden coughing fit and Ross tried to look very interested in the ceiling.

"You're  _ eighteen!? _ " Roy wanted to sink into the fucking floor. He had been arrested and his alibi was that he spent the night with what was basically a teenager.

He had thought Ed was at least in his twenties, just looking young for his age due to his… height.

But now he'd learned that the blonde was fourteen years his junior. 

And from what he could gather from his interactions with the police officers he was most definitely not a librarian.

Roy pressed his fingers into his eyes and rubbed them. This was not how this mission was supposed to go.

Ahead of them, Ross cleared her throat.

"If we could start walking again… Sir?"

Ed waved her on and they were on their way through the palace halls once more.

Their destination was a modernized part of the castle, which obviously served as the police station. Officers Ross and Brosh lead them to an interrogation room and Ed had no qualms about entering with him.

Two men were sat at the metal table in the middle of the bare room, their backs to the door. They turned around as they entered and Roy recognised the head of the palace police he had been introduced to earlier that week, Alex Louis Armstrong, and next to him King van Hohenheim himself.

"Edward?" The King questioned. "What are you doing here?"

They were on a first name basis. Great. Roy had a very bad feeling about this.

"You first," Ed,  _ Edward, _ demanded.

"What is all this shit about?"

Ed walked around the table and took a seat and Roy scrambled to take the last chair for himself.

The king and Ed glared at each other, none of them willing to answer the other first.

Eventually Armstrong cleared his throat.

"Last night there was an attempted break-in into King van Hohenheim's bedroom. His bodyguards didn't get a good look at the intruder but,"

"But?" Ed demanded.

"He has been described as Asian."

Roy stiffened in his seat.

"What time was this?" Ed wanted to know.

"At midnight," Armstrong told him.

"Wasn't him." Ed declared.

"How can you be so sure?" The king wanted to know. "There has been no clear sighting-"

"Because at midnight last night General Mustang's hand was on my d-"

Roy reacted reflexively and slapped his hand over Edward's mouth.

But it was already too late. The king's eyes were on Roy now, glaring daggers.

"Get. Your hand. Off of my son."

Roy slowly lowered his hand and dropped his gaze on the table.

He'd fucked up.

Riza was going to skin him before shooting him.

"You dare to come in here after what you did and your alibi is spending the night with my seventeen year old  _ son _ !?"

Roy winced.

"How did you convince him it was midnight when you molested him? Get him drunk? Change the clocks by an hour?"

"Shut. The fuck. Up." Edward had risen to his feet, his hands firmly planted on the table now.

"I'm eighteen you stupid bastard, and I know it was fucking midnight because it's my goddamn birthday, you asshole!" He growled.

"On top of that we already spent most of the night together in the library before we wound up in his room."

_ He had seen the petite man in the library on his first day visiting the palace and had felt drawn to him immediately. He was beautiful, long golden hair in a high ponytail, with two strands framing his youthful face. _

_ Roy browsing the library caught the man's attention. _

_ "Are you looking for something specific? I probably know my way around here better than anyone else." He offered his help. _

_ "Ah, not really, unless you know how to access L-space from here?" Roy joked. _

_ The blonde giggled at his reference. _

_ Roy smiled. _

_ "Roy Mustang. Do you work here?" _

_ A brief pause. _

_ "Yes. Ed Elric." He held out his left hand to shake. _

_ They got closer over the following days, Roy visiting the library in hopes of seeing Ed and never being disappointed. _

_ He saw how self conscious Ed was of his prosthetic arm and when he made it clear that he didn't care about it Ed had started to  _ look _ at him with dark eyes full of promise. _

_ It all had culminated yesterday, when late in the evening they had gone from reading next to each other to making out with Roy's lap full of Ed.  _

_ Roy had quickly moved them to his rooms in the diplomats wing of the castle where the heavy make out session had continued for a good hour until Ed had finally grabbed one of Roy's hands and pushed it down his pants.  _

_ Up until then he had nudged them back up above his belt every time Roy had made the attempt. _

_ From then it didn't take long until they were both naked and Roy had Ed panting under him. _

Roy dared to look back up. Armstrong looked extremely uncomfortable while the King looked at his son, stunned.

"Is he free to go?" Ed demanded of the muscular police officer.

"We'll need a signed copy of the alibi at some point, but it's no rush. You should go and enjoy your birthday, Prince Edward," the bald man gushed.

"You don't turn eighteen every day!"

"Well, you heard the man," Ed said, as he grabbed Roy's wrist and pulled him out of the interrogation room and back towards his room.

**Author's Note:**

> L-Space was invented by Terry Pratchett


End file.
